


他的猫

by jrsjrjbz



Series: 猪猫同人 [3]
Category: Seegasm
Genre: M/M, 严重OOC, 我流同人
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-11-18 05:32:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 28,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18114290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jrsjrjbz/pseuds/jrsjrjbz
Summary: 男人曾自诩万菊丛中过，片叶不沾身。后来发现自己的一颗心在一次又一次的欲海翻腾中被一只猫悄无声息地叼走。然后这只猫丢了。Seegasm是南韩一个拍片的top猫咪是片名49号出现的素人bottom





	1. 01

**Author's Note:**

> 真相是假，  
> 勿要较真。

1.

他的猫丢了。

2.

当他又一次从身下面目模糊却年轻精致的身体中抽出自己的性器，瞥了一眼摄像头的位置之后找准角度扯掉安全套，然后像往常一样撸动着射在少年的肚皮上。  
——这个少年早被他干得一塌糊涂，极薄的皮肤下现出诱人的粉色，小腹上糊着两人的精液与透明的腺液的混合物，高潮后的痉挛在暖黄的灯光下显得别有一番韵律。

和往常的每一部作品都没有什么不一样。  
他甚至能看到成片的进度条已经到达尾声，屏幕外的观众在为他之前的极速抽插和少年婉转的呻吟兴奋过后，可有可无地看到现在，等待着黑屏。  
食之无味，弃之可惜。

而他也正打算起身去关掉那几个录制设备，结束今晚的“工作”。  
可就在这时候，少年忽然伸出双手，歪着头看他：“哥，要抱。”

眼前的画面忽然与回忆中的某个瞬间重合。  
少年毫无保留地向他献出自己赤裸、凌乱、却又不失美感的身体，急促地喘息着，然后咬着下唇有些害羞地笑了一下，孩子一般地要他抱抱。  
虽然隔着半张面具，但他仍能想象出对方弯起的眉眼，和天真舒展的笑颜。

他当时是怎么做的来着？  
哦对，他抱起了少年，两个人就那么对坐相拥，激烈交合。  
这一段画面被许多观众喜欢着，至今仍有人向他提起。

他从短暂的恍惚中回过神，打算回应今夜的“工作伙伴”。给他一个拥抱，让这个夜晚更加完美，也像往常一样，朝屏幕外的观众们展示自己的温柔。  
他张开双臂，却发现对方已经因为他那一瞬的犹豫而很懂事地收回了自己的双手。

他坐在原地，突然有些不知所措。  
然后更加清晰地意识到，他的猫丢了。

3.

“工作伙伴”收拾好自己之后来跟他告别。  
“哥，我走了哦。你刚刚……”少年顿住了话头，又低头思考了一阵，然后像是给自己下定了什么决心一般，猛地抬头，目光灼灼地看着他：“如果你有需要的话，我可以留下来陪你，不做爱也行，你想做、想拍也行，都行。让我留下来陪你吧？”

他低头看着少年眼里闪烁的微光，还有对方掺杂着紧张、羞怯与希冀的脸。  
这种表情他太熟悉了。  
各种长相、身材、性癖不同的“工作伙伴”都在他面前露出过同样的神情，也说过字词不同但大意相同的话语。  
他记不清他们的样子。  
但他认识这种闪闪发光的期待。  
这种他无法满足的期待。

“我从不留人，你知道的。”他温柔地摸着少年刚刚洗过的柔软而清爽的发顶，也按下了对方满含期待的脸，避开那灼热的目光。  
“可是115……”少年不服气地仰起脸，急于反驳，却在目光触及到男人逆着灯光、隐藏于黑暗之中那张沉默而冰冷的表情时，猛然停住话音。  
少年眨了眨眼，眼前的男人又恢复了一如既往的绅士而温柔的笑脸，仿佛刚才令他心惊的那一瞬只是他的幻觉一般。  
“想要下次的话，你知道我的联系方式。”男人搂着他转身，走到房间门之后拍了拍少年的肩膀，重复着他对其他的伴侣都说过的结束语：“很晚了，回家吧，注意安全。”

酒店厚重的房门在他眼前合上。  
他舒了一口气，走回房间机械地检查设备、收拾东西，然后开窗通风、洗澡，最后在另一张干净的床上躺下，面朝着窗外灯火迷离的夜景。  
和以前的每一次“工作”，没有任何不同。

4.

他知道少年没说完的话是什么。

他确实曾经留过一次人的。  
他们曾在关闭了镜头之后，躺在干净的床铺上相拥而眠，泛着奶香味的男孩像一只慵懒的猫咪一样窝进了他的怀里。

他突然记不起自己当时为什么要这么做。  
为什么要因为这个男孩打破自己定下的“炮友规则”。

但他却无比清晰地记得男孩摘下面具后的脸。  
那些只有他能看见的，乖巧的，青涩的，纯真的，性感的，笑着的，还有……哭泣的脸。

他还记得那天晚上，男孩在他怀里睡着之后，他就着昏暗的壁灯，看了好久对方安静的睡颜，脑子里胡思乱想些“明明用的是同样的酒店沐浴露，为什么他身上还是有股香甜的奶味”这类没头没尾的问题。  
临入睡前，他在男孩光洁的额头上落下一个轻如鸿羽的吻。

一夜无梦。

5.

回忆到此戛然而止。

他忽然翻身坐起，从背包中掏出一个没有用来拍摄的手机，熟练地打开社交软件，看了一眼置顶联系人。  
备注仍然是Kitty。  
头像还是那张惨遭无数粉丝嫌弃的黑白猫面具。  
他忍不住伸手摸了摸，似乎能隔着屏幕重新摸到面具光滑的触感，却不小心点开了聊天对话框。  
最后的聊天记录是他假装群发的节日问候。  
对面没有回复。

他想起被粉丝们称作蜜月期的那段时间，不论他回复些什么，底下都有人嗷嗷叫着喊甜——他是觉得有些好笑的，约个炮而已，哪有那么多真情实感。  
毕竟大家都那么忙。  
在那时的他眼里，男孩儿要上学、要兼职，拍片对他而言也许只是一份既能满足欲望又能赚到零花的另类工作。  
而他本人……  
想到这里他自嘲地笑了笑，和现在一样，每天都在不同的床上醒来，每晚都能拥抱一具不一样的新鲜肉体，忙得像一根人形自走打桩机。  
而那些不打桩的夜晚，也要熬夜剪片做字幕，毕竟白天的他只是茫茫人海中的一个普通的上班族，还有许多本职工作要做。

当时的他，理所当然地迎合着这份天降热度，并以此获取最大的利益。  
他也知道有粉丝说Kitty是他的摇钱树，但他并不在意。  
他一直觉得他们是最合拍的“工作伙伴”。  
完美契合的身体，每次拍摄的时候都恰到好处的、暧昧旖旎的气氛，甚至连酒店里固定的光源都无比配合。

男人抱着手机躺下，打开文件管理，里面只有孤零零的几个标着数字的文件夹，他点开其中一个写着115的，从里面随便找了个视角看了起来。  
他看见一个有些拘谨的穿着浴袍独自坐在床上的男孩，不过很快，他自己也出现在画面里，兴奋地将裹得不算严实的男孩扑倒在床上。  
他趴在对方身上，缓慢地解开浴袍的绑带，像拆开一个专属于他的礼物。男孩的浴袍底下是一片赤裸，明亮的床头灯在他的身体上蒙上一层暖黄的颜色。  
他的少年在发光。

然后就是顺其自然地品尝、深入、水乳交融。

进度条拉到九分多钟的时候，视频里的男人已经顶了小半截进到少年身体内。  
他覆在男孩的身体上，唇与唇之间隔了一段不远不近的距离，坏心眼地伸着舌头“钓猫”。  
少年被近在眼前的饵勾着，微张着红润的唇追上去吮吻，男人却连连后退，最后两个人都忍不住笑了起来，才终于唇齿交缠。湿黏情色的水声从扬声器传出，在静谧的房间里显得格外清晰。

他看着视频里缠绵律动的一双人，听着少年奶声奶气的呻吟，情不自禁地回想起对方紧致的穴肉和香甜的吻……

男人舔了舔干涩的唇，忽然觉得有些空虚。  
是刺激的性爱与哗哗进账的金钱都无法填满的空虚。

他扔开手机，仰头看向天花板。  
觉得索然无味。

视频仍然在播放，但已经失去了唯一的观众。  
少年似哭的呻吟在空旷安静的房间中回荡，偶尔还能听到男人故意压着嗓子的低语。

“这么快就出来，怎么行呢？”  
视频内外，声音重合。  
男人扯着嘴角笑了一下，目光空洞地看着空无一物的天花板，过了一会准确地接上了下一句。  
“我知道你喜欢哪里。”

他是满分考生。

男人又接了几句之后消停了下来，他知道接下去就是大段少年被干得狠了发出的一声高过一声的呻吟。  
他还记得对方绯红的眼尾，胸前连着脖颈处大片因情潮而泛粉的皮肤，蜷起的脚趾、用力绷直的足背，随着他的律动而摇晃着的可爱的肉柱，还有在他身体上四处游移的手指。

“喜欢还是不喜欢？”视频里，男人抬起少年的双腿架在自己的肩膀上，压下身体一边抽送一边轻声问道。

他闭上双眼，放轻呼吸。  
视野陷入黑暗，听力却更加敏锐。

“喜欢。”视频里的少年回答。

“喜欢。”男人闭着眼低声重复。  
“喜欢。喜欢。喜欢。”他试着复刻少年说这两个字时的语气声调，却总是差了点什么。  
他睁开眼，视线看向不远处仍在传出诱人呻吟的手机，表情有些茫然。

然后他忽然记起了一个视频的各个角度都拍摄不到的细节。  
一个一直以来都被他忽略的，或者说是，因为一直存在着，所以遭到了忽视而被他错过的细节。

少年看着他的脸说喜欢的时候，呻吟着、喘息着、或只是平淡地打着招呼喊他哥的时候，许多次许多次不自觉对视的时候……  
——眼中闪烁的那束他十分熟悉的，名为期待的光芒。


	2. 02

6.

他曾沐浴微光，怀抱一只粘人的猫。

他要找回他的猫。  
他想寻回那束光。

7.

一周后。

关注着男人的粉丝们发现他更新了一条新的预告，还没来得及进入狂欢，紧接着就刷出来另一条通知。  
“因个人原因暂停拍摄，归期不定。”

评论炸了，但他并没有时间去看。

男人点完发送键之后就开始收拾东西。  
他清点了一回那些拍片的额外收入，发现已经足够供他在另一座城市无所事事好吃好喝一段时间。于是向公司请好长假，准备去遇见少年的城市碰碰运气。  
他给了自己49天。

第一站是相遇的网咖。

前台已经换成了一个眯眯眼男孩，男人在付钱的时候装作不经意地问他之前的兼职小哥怎么不见了。眯眯眼只笑着说不知道他问的是哪个兼职小哥，然后礼貌地问他还有没有什么其他需要。  
他便又厚着脸皮问现在前台有几个人在轮班，还有大概的换班时间。  
男孩的脸上挂着标准的营业笑容，一一回答了他的问题。  
男人仔细记下之后转身准备离去。  
“先生。”眯眯眼忽然叫住了他，“祝您成功，fighting！”  
他挠了挠头，抿嘴笑了一下，脸颊上现出一个浅浅的酒窝，看着一点都不像三十岁的人，反倒像是个害羞的大男孩：“嗯。”

8.

眯眯眼转头就把男人卖了。

他目送着男人在位子上坐下之后迅速掏出手机点开社交软件。

“今天有个帅哥来店里找人。”  
对面不知道在做什么，隔了很久才发了一个问号表示困惑。  
“你在做什么？”眯眯眼一直等着对面的回复，看见消息之后秒回。  
“上课。”  
隔着屏幕都能想象出对面的冷漠脸，眯眯眼打了个寒噤，继续回道：“好乖~^_^”  
对面：“……”

“等等！”  
“不要拉黑我！”  
“不然你就要错过大事了！”  
眯眯眼大爆手速发出保命三连。

“什么大事？”  
保命成功！眯眯眼无声地说了一句“lucky”，然后继续打字。

“这个周末给我替一个晚班吧~”  
“我昨天钓到一个天菜^_^”  
“作为回报，哥哥可以帮你上明天的班哟。”

“……我不要。”  
对面似乎对他很无语。  
“拉黑你了。”

“哦对了，我告诉那个找人的帅哥我们平时的轮班时间了^_^”  
“他好像打算在店里住两天。”  
“你真的不跟我换班吗？”  
“真的拉黑我了？”  
“？？？”

眯眯眼的消息屠了屏，对面却像是打定了主意不理他似的，连个省略号都不回了。  
他抬头看了看正坐在靠近前台的电脑前专心打字的男人，又翻开天菜给自己发的翘臀照片舔了舔，一咬牙，决心扔出杀手锏。

“找人的帅哥你认识吗？好像是那个很有名的top[低清高糊偷拍照.jpg]”  
“我还看过好多部他拍的小电影呢~”  
“当然主要是看着学技术的。”  
“我毕竟是个纯1。”  
“其实他网站上的49宝贝也是我的天菜，就是不知道为什么好久不拍了^_^”

对面仍然是一片安静。

眯眯眼的余光嫖到男人从座位上站起准备走过来，他点开录像，然后把手机放到一个隐蔽的角落。  
“拿瓶水。”  
“好的，您稍等。”他从身后的柜子上拿了一瓶水下来递给男人，语气自然地问道，“您打算这两天都在这里上网吗？”  
男人接过水之后也不像其他人一样急着回去电脑前，而是就那么随意地靠着前台的桌子，摆出闲聊的架势：“嗯，是啊。”  
“要开个包厢吗，环境比大厅好很多喔，玩累了休息也方便一点呢^_^”  
“不用，我怕会错过。”  
男人拧开瓶盖喝了口水，视线看向一个让他觉得有些奇怪但又说不出所以然的地方。  
眯眯眼紧张地咳了一声：“啊，这样。”见男人的注意力从藏手机的地方移开才松了口气，“那个人一定对您很重要吧^_^”  
“嗯，是啊。”男人点了点头，直起身准备往回走，复又偏头看了一眼让他觉得奇怪的那个地方，低声但语气坚定说道，“很重要，所以不想又一次错过。”  
“这样啊~”眯眯眼保持营业笑容，“那么再次祝您成功^_^”  
男人背对着他举起手上的水瓶挥了挥：“必胜！”

“拿瓶果汁。”男人刚走，又来了一个带着口罩耷拉着眼皮半睡不醒的人，指着柜顶说道。  
眯眯眼急着拿手机，只瞥了对方一眼，惯性看臀——还挺翘，然后不耐烦地一挥手：“忙着呢，留个机号一会给你送过去。”  
“怎么和刚才那个人说那么久，到我就忙起来了？”口罩男不满道，“我现在就要。”  
“啧，麻烦。”眯眯眼只好踩着梯子撅着腚拿了一瓶柜顶的果汁下来，拍在口罩男面前，“钱。”  
口罩男慢吞吞给了钱，拿了果汁一言不发地走了。

眯眯眼收好了钱才去拿回手机，然后仔细检查了一遍视频——主要看拍到男人的那一段，口罩男一出现就关掉了。  
角度完美，打光完美，收音完美。  
OK，点击发送。  
“确定不跟我换班了吗^_^那我去找别人了哦~[视频]”  
接下来就是等着小猫上钩了。

五分钟后，被主人放在前台桌面上的手机震了一下，亮起的屏幕上现出消息的内容，只有简单的一个字。  
“换。”

9.

男人在网咖待了两天，清晨和傍晚出去觅食还有洗漱，午餐靠外卖对付过去，总之就是把自己打理得盘靓条顺，随时可以供人摆拍。  
他坐在电脑前面的时候也不像其他人一样沉迷游戏，只开着网页仔细查了查本地的旅行攻略，偶尔也会回复一两句来自熟悉的粉丝或者朋友的消息。  
更多的时候他都只是撑着下颚安静地看向大门到前台的那段位置，只可惜一无所获。

第二天晚上，男人洗漱完回到网咖，发现接晚班的人已经来了，又是老伙计眯眯眼。他有些疑惑地走到前台问对方：“这么快就又轮到你了吗？好像……”  
“看起来您好像没有找到那个人？”眯眯眼亮出招牌营业微笑，打断男人的话，“真是遗憾呢。”  
“是啊，真是遗憾。”男人扯着嘴角笑了笑，“帮我退卡吧，谢谢。”  
眯眯眼一边熟练地操作机器一边打听：“那您还继续找吗？”  
“嗯，继续找。”男人看着眯眯眼流畅的动作，随口应了一声。

“您一直用这种眼神看着我，我会以为您想约我的。”眯眯眼搔首弄姿地趴在前台桌上，挤眉弄眼地朝他放电，“我很好约的哦~不过只做top^_^”  
“不是……我只是想起一些事。”男人摇了摇头。  
就在这时，口罩男突然闪现，照例伸手指向柜子顶上：“拿瓶果汁。”  
眯眯眼冲口罩男摆了摆手让他一会再来，神情殷切地又往男人的方向凑近了一点：“真的不约吗？我技术很好的，用过都说好^_^”  
“真的不约！真的！”男人满头黑线。  
“那好吧~”眯眯眼耸肩，把手上的东西递给男人，脸上的表情换回营业微笑，“谢谢您的光临，欢迎下次再来^_^”

男人走后，眯眯眼转头看向被冷落多时、正乖巧罚站的口罩男，暴躁开口：“果汁是吧？知道了知道了！”然后一边小声嘀咕着“小屁孩就是麻烦……”一边往梯子上爬。  
“技术很好。”口罩男抬头看着眯眯眼撅着的腚，音调毫无起伏地重复。  
眯眯眼拿果汁的手顿了一下，很快又恢复如常，爬下梯子把果汁放在口罩男面前，冲他勾了勾手指。  
口罩男凑过去，被眯眯眼一把抓起衣领拎到自己面前，两人距离极近。  
“？”口罩男看着对方突然贴近的脸，紧张地咽了口唾沫。  
“要是被我发现你乱说话。”眯眯眼瞪大了眼睛，大拇指指向自己的脖子一划拉，“我就把你sa掉，听懂了吗？”  
“你好白……”口罩男没头没尾地喃喃道。  
“什么？”眯眯眼没有听清。  
“没什么。”口罩男恢复以往的死鱼脸，一手拿果汁一手把钱推到对方身前，“给你钱。”  
“嘁。”眯眯眼松开对方的衣领，一手收钱一手推着人让他赶紧走，口罩男耸了耸肩转身走开。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 眯眯眼被翘臀口罩男日了^_^  
> 应该不会详写


	3. 03

10.

离开网咖之后，男人插着兜在街上漫无目的地晃荡。路过一个卖水果串的小店还顺手拿了一串举在手上，引得好多年轻小姑娘笑着偷看他。  
男人沉浸在自己的思绪里，并不在意周围人的各种目光。  
他刚才虽然一直盯着眯眯眼看，但确实没想过约他，而是忽然回想起了自己和Kitty的初遇。

11.

男人被外派到这座城市出差，事情办完后决定找个地方打打游戏放松一下。  
他跟着导航来到住宿酒店附近的网咖，推门而入，迎客的风铃发出清脆的声响，正背对着大门清点柜里商品的小哥听到声音回过头来。  
“欢迎光临！”音色干净清爽充满朝气。

少年自阴影中走出，午后慵懒的阳光洒在他年轻乖巧的脸庞上，衬着他可爱的笑容，让男人眼前一亮。  
——啊，这是我的菜。  
男人的脑子里冒出这个想法。

少年似乎刚入职不久，还有些手忙脚乱，操作机器的时候紧抿着唇表情十分认真，偶尔还会小声的自言自语，似乎是在回忆前辈教授的步骤。  
等到机器传出操作成功的提示的时候，少年紧绷的表情才舒展开来，抬头冲着男人露出孩子气的笑容：“成功啦！”  
“嗯！好厉害！”男人十分捧场地轻轻鼓掌。  
少年哎呀一声，有些不好意思地挠了挠后脑勺，将手上的卡片递给男人。  
男人发现少年的手长得十分好看，指节分明、瘦长精致。  
他在接过卡片的时候不小心触碰到了对方的手指，似乎有一股酥麻的电流在两人的指间传递。少年像受惊的小兔子似的快速缩回手背到身后，小耳朵红彤彤的，结结巴巴地说着工作用语：“哥，啊不是，先…先生，祝您玩得愉快。”  
“我现在就很愉快。”男人忍不住伸手摸了一把对方毛茸茸的脑袋，拿着卡走到一个离前台挺近的位置坐下，欣赏少年红着脸手脚都不知道该往哪里摆的窘态。

——他觉得自己可以试着约一约这个男孩，他们之间或许会产生一点不一样的化学反应。

12.

男人在接近傍晚的时候看到一个小哥走进了前台，对方跟少年打了声招呼之后径自进到里间，可能是来接班的。  
这会下机的人挺多，他便也起身结账，递卡的时候隐秘而迅速地往少年的手心里塞了一张纸条，上面写着他的社交账号和网站地址，底下还有龙飞凤舞的几个大字“如果你有兴趣的话……”。  
少年抓着手心里的纸条愣了一下，也不敢当着对方的面打开看，只红着脸一把揣进兜里，然后专注地给男人结账。  
男人看着少年紧张兮兮的样子舔着下唇笑，只是这会他身后还有许多排队的人正看着，也不好过分逼迫眼前的小孩儿，便伸手又揉了一把对方在忙碌地工作了一个下午之后显得有些毛毛躁躁的头发：“我先走了哦。”  
“嗯，您慢走，欢迎下次光临。”少年点了点头，红着耳朵对他说着前辈教授的规范用语。声音又奶表情又乖，男人觉得自己的心底像是被刚剪过爪爪的猫咪挠了一条道道，有些痒。

他走出网咖，靠着门外的白墙点了一根烟，也不打算抽，就夹在手里看着，白色的纸卷在闪烁的火光烧灼下逐渐缩短。  
等了不到十分钟，社交软件就收到了添加新好友的消息。他挑起嘴角，露出果然不出所料的表情，叼着快烧完的烟屁股，双手捧起手机通过好友验证，然后哒哒哒地敲起了消息。  
“看了网站吗？”  
“看了。”  
“那要跟我做一次试试吗？”  
“嗯。”

13.

然后他们就拍了两人之间的第一个视频。

少年的性器从一开始就硬得不行，鼓鼓地包在内裤里。  
棉质平角内裤，果然还是个小朋友，男人一边四处搔刮探索着对方身体上的敏感点一边想着。  
男孩的身体极其敏感，轻微的触碰都能让他紧张地弓起身子，喉咙里溢出猫叫一样的喘息。  
裤头才刚刚拉下，肉红的阴茎就迫不及待地跳出来，颤颤巍巍地立在空中，引诱着男人去爱抚取悦它。于是他握着小东西来回摸了摸，又伸手挑逗对方挺起的两颗乳粒，俯身叼着这根昂首挺胸的小兄弟含吮吞吐。  
少年的茎身不长，可以轻易将整根含进口腔内，圆润的柱头恰好抵住紧缩的喉口。他极尽所能地收缩双颊，每嘬一会儿就要抬头看少年的表情，涎液在红润的唇与湿濡的龟头间拉出一根晶莹的细丝。  
男孩全程都很乖，只仰着头轻轻吐着热气，偶尔伸手摸摸男人的头发和耳朵。

过了一会儿，男人觉得差不多了，这才直起身子，手指摸向少年的臀缝之间，然后扶着对方的膝盖将他的大腿压往胸前。少年的身体柔韧度极佳，轻易被人压了个对折也无甚抗拒，还主动伸手抱住自己的膝弯，向人敞开两瓣肉臀，露出中间紧缩的穴口。

“我用手指给你按摩前列腺啊？想知道是什么感觉吗~”男人献宝似的说着。  
男孩抿嘴笑，低低应了一声：“嗯~”

得到了肯定的回答，男人便下床往自己右手上戴了一个橡胶手套，还顺便调整了一下各个摄像头的位置，然后跪坐回男孩双腿之间，一边抹着润滑一边抬眼看着正乖乖地抱着自己大腿的男孩。  
对方歪着脑袋从大开的双腿间看看他，又看看自己一翘一翘的小兄弟，一脸好奇心爆棚的模样。  
没有老师会不喜欢像少年这样乖巧又好学的学生。

男人忍不住放轻了语气，指尖探入少年的身体内部，一边动作一边用言语引导着：“感觉会很好，但唧唧不会站起来，就那种，奇怪的感觉……”  
他隔着一层乳胶薄膜探索着对方娇嫩的内壁，在按到某处的时候终于看见少年的肉茎翘起来抖了一下：“这里……”于是了然地用指腹在这处来回点按摩擦，那根可爱的小东西便在他的手指动作下颤颤巍巍地再次立了起来，“像这样蹭一蹭，感觉很怪吧？”  
少年没有回答，但是不断蜷起又伸展开的脚趾和紧抓着自己大腿的手却让人可以轻易看出他正在被快感的浪潮掌控。

男人专注地按摩着，另一只手轻抚对方圆润可人的柱头，直到指尖摸到一缕湿意：“流出来了。”  
少年微不可查地点了点头，他的脚趾紧紧地蜷着，唇齿间溢出诱人的喘息。  
男人试探着抽出手指，对方紧致的肠壁便层层叠叠地堆挤紧贴上来，蠕动吮吸着挽留他。  
于是男人忍不住大幅度抽插起来。  
他目不转睛地看着少年仰起的脖子、随着吞咽而颤动的喉结，耳边听着对方陡然变调的喘息呻吟——这些都让他极度愉悦。  
他想占有他，用自己暴怒的凶刃开拓贯穿他，在他的身体上染上情欲的颜色，就在此刻。

但是男人不能这么做，他有他自己的坚持。  
他想在视频中展现的是爱与性的美好，是伴侣间温柔且真实的享受过程，而不是刺激他人感官的、野蛮而粗暴的抽插与欲望。

“这种程度没感受过吧？”男人又加了一点润滑，二指并拢继续开拓。  
少年的喘息声更加清晰了，他紧抓着自己的大腿，手指因为过于用力而指节泛白，嫩生生的皮肉上留下了薄红的指印。  
“全身都像过电似的吧……”男人的手指被高热的肠道紧裹着，抽插间软腻的肠肉蠕动着推拒、接纳、挽留，“像刚才按的时候感觉也好，这样蹭着也……”  
“有点疼……”原本一直在哼哼唧唧的男孩皱着眉叫了一声。  
“疼？”男人放轻了动作，“这里就没事？”他观察着少年的表情，在看见对方肌肉放松眉头舒展开之后才说：“知道了。”

男人又埋头抽插了一会，少年仍然在哼哼唧唧地呻吟，乖得像一只翻出肚皮任人揉搓的猫咪。于是他忍不住加速了手上的动作，少年几乎要因为这突如其来的狂浪进攻而疯掉，呻吟中带了些许哭腔。  
“是不是又酥又麻的？”男人停下动作问道。  
少年的身体不自主抽搐着，张着红润的唇大口喘息，说不出话来，只害羞地点了点头，看向男人的一双眼里闪烁着盈盈的水光。  
“再来一次？”男人又问。  
少年一边哼哼唧唧一边摇头。  
“不来了？太累了？”男人继续问道。  
少年咧开嘴笑，露出一口整齐的贝齿，点了点头。  
“知道了，我拔出来。”男人一边说一边往外抽手指，感受到与指尖相触的肠肉逐渐放松，而对方露出毫无防备的呆萌表情，他便又坏心眼地抽送起来。  
少年的身体抖了一下，继而咬着下唇，像之前一样乖巧地接纳承受。

男人哪里还舍得继续逗弄这只又乖又软的小猫咪。  
他抽出手指，指尖在松软的穴口处按了按，确定了对方已经完全准备好，不会因为自己粗大的硬物而受伤之后，跑下床去为久等了的“正餐”做准备。

少年维持着之前的姿势乖乖地看着在镜头拍摄不到的区域走来走去的男人，细长的手指有一下没一下地抚弄着自己有些疲软的性器，直到这根东西再次变得硬直起来。

这本该是一双属于画家的手。  
少年曾用这双手抓握起一支支沾满颜料的画笔，吸饱了颜色的笔尖随着手腕的活动在画布上肆意涂抹，绘出一幅又一幅绝妙的画卷。

而现在，他浑身赤裸、姿势羞耻，为了方便握笔而修得十分圆润的指尖拂过自己青筋暴起的茎身，硬胀发红的性器顶端溢出的透明腺液散发出腥咸的气味，画面比他笔下最出色的艺术品都更能勾起他人占有的欲望。

男人调整了几个摄像头的位置，戴好安全套之后爬回了床上。  
他终于可以开动了。


	4. 04

14.

回忆到这里的时候，男人刚好啃完了水果串，便暂停了这些乱七八糟的思绪。仔细回想起来，他才发现自己除了与性相关的内容之外，对少年的了解仅限于网咖兼职和大学在读。  
现在网咖这条路是已经走不通了，他也不知道对方具体是在哪个大学，冒昧去蹲守总觉得自己跟个变态似的。  
那么既然不知道下一步该怎么做，便索性把命运交给天意。  
男人翻出这两天在手机备忘录上记下的当地旅行攻略，他十分鸡贼地将攻略按照大学城所在的地域分类了一下。  
——虽然说是说要把命运交给天意，但毕竟事在人为嘛，万一就这样偶遇呢。

15.

可惜真实的人生并没有这么多万一。

16.

男人用两周的时间逛完了周边的大学城。  
没有遇见他的猫咪，倒是有各色各样的小女孩小男孩试图搭讪，被他通通回绝了去——要放在以前，他应该已经在某具年轻的肉体上策马奔腾了。

他曾觉得这个世界真的很小，能让他在差旅工作结束的午后，随意推开一扇网咖的大门，就遇见了那只“很乖很好吃”的猫咪少年。  
那段时间似乎连公司的老板都成了他们助攻，频繁将他外派至少年的城市，而他与少年也理所当然的在各色宾馆的床单或沙发上滚了又滚。  
他仍然对嗷嗷叫着嗑cp的粉丝们说：希望大家不要过度关注我们的私生活，我们只是很好的朋友。  
他仍然不主动也不拒绝，觉得自己一碗水端得很平，半点都撒不出去。  
但不知道什么时候开始，每当他去少年的城市出差或者游玩之前，他都会特意在社交网站上更新一条行程预告，有时候还欲盖弥彰地加上其他城市的名字。  
他对回复里那些一副“我什么都懂了”的样子的cp粉们嗤之以鼻。他不过是提前发布行程，好让不方便来他所在的城市但也想跟他约炮的少年们也有机会罢了。  
他太火了，邀约从没有断过，甚至还有不少跨国炮友，跟不同的人做爱成了比回家吃饭还更频繁的一件事。  
能解决需求，还能赚外快，何乐而不为呢。

粉丝们说得对，他是个商人。  
商人重利轻别离。  
身下的人来来去去他从不在意。  
反正只要他公布行程预告，那只猫咪就一定会上钩。

Kitty会在发出邀请的同时询问需不需要给他接风。  
他是觉得没必要的，但仍然鬼使神差地说好。  
他告诉自己说，这不过是因为舟车劳顿之后，可以看见可爱的少年戴着口罩乖乖地站在出站口等待自己，会让他觉得轻松愉快罢了。  
就像驯养了一只听见他的脚步声就迅速窜到门后的猫，门开后还会用柔软的身体绕着他的裤脚游走，然后仰起头看着他，嗲声嗲气地喵喵叫。

Kitty还会在男人被他的紧致之处夹得几乎要交出灵魂、问到“怎么这么紧”的时候，乖乖地告诉男人自己好久没做了。  
每一次。每一次。  
就好像他们拍49s的那回，他问出“怎么办，以后你找别人不会有这种感觉了吧？”，少年被他干得混混沌沌，但仍然回答道“以后只和哥做”。  
就好像这句答案成真了一样。


	5. 05

17.

男人终于意识到自己错了。  
他现在才发现，这个世界太大了。  
从他身边逃跑的那只猫咪，哪怕他们已经身处同一座城市，也无法再次相遇。

18.

但他又错了。

19.

第三周的周六是个暴雨天。  
空气中氤氲着湿润的水汽，短租房的环境并不是很好，这种天气更是显得十分阴暗潮湿。  
男人原本是打算像前两周一样继续住酒店的，但他转念一想，万一真的就这么遇见了他的小猫咪，万一对方还愿意搭理他，万一对方还愿意坐下来听他说几句话，万一对方还愿意……自己要是一开口就是去酒店，好像和以前约炮拍摄的时候没什么不同。  
他不想要这样的“没什么不同”。

男人在房间里头闷了一整天，觉得自己浑身上下都湿黏黏的，实在有些受不了了。于是等到傍晚雨势稍微小了一点之后，便洗了个澡，然后带着伞出门继续闲逛去了。  
屋外头的空气倒是出乎他意料的清新爽快，原本熙熙攘攘的商业街也因为这场暴雨而空荡了不少，大多数行人都撑着伞行色匆匆地往家赶。  
男人站在路中间做了几个深呼吸，觉得自己身体里的浊气都排出去了不少，似乎整个人都散发着冷冽而湿润的泥土的芬芳。  
他摸了摸自己瘪瘪的肚子，嘴里念叨着“该吃晚饭了啊，饭饭饭”走进路边一家不算高档但干净味美的饭馆。

吃完了一顿热乎乎的饭菜，浑身暖洋洋的，雨却又大了起来。男人不得已只好在店里再坐了一会儿，幸好这种天气生意也不是很好，服务员们并不会催着用完餐的客人们起身让座。  
他对着爬满了水珠的窗户拍了一张照片。  
打开社交软件刷新了一下消息，回复了几个亲近的朋友给他发来的短讯，然后点开置顶对话框，将刚刚拍的照片发送出去。  
“今天下了好大的雨[满是水珠的透明玻璃窗.jpg]”

没有回复。  
和之前那二十天一样，不管他发了些什么——有趣的建筑或是无聊的小玩意儿，都没有回复。

少年可能已经不用这个账号了，不然头像怎么还会是那个猫咪面具呢？不过没关系，等到他们再次相遇的时候，如果对方还愿意，他就翻出这些消息，将自己旅途的见闻与心情，一条条地说给少年听。  
男人这么想着，便又觉得振奋了些。正好这会雨势也小了许多，他结完账便推门而出，准备去附近的超市买点生活必需品。

他站在小饭馆门外，正准备撑伞走人，却发现伞柄的某处好像被什么东西卡住了，几番努力都撑不开，有些疑惑地喃喃道：“什么啊？”  
然后男人将伞举到眼前，对着饭馆漏出的灯光看了看，半天也没看个所以然来，便干脆伸手往卡住的地方摸了一把，掏出一粒干燥的米，也不知道这玩意儿怎么掉进去的。  
男人：“……”莫名其妙。

“哥！啊…哥哥啊，小心一点行不行！你喝得太醉了！”  
视线被撑开的伞遮住的时候，男人听见一个模糊却十分熟悉的声音，混在嘈杂的雨声中朝着自己的方向接近。  
他握着雨伞的手抖了抖，身体僵直着不敢动。

这个声音他太熟悉了。  
曾经他的猫咪乖巧地躺在他的身下或是骑跨在他的身上，无数次无数次发出相同的声音。  
“啊，哥啊，哥哥啊……”  
“喜欢……我太喜欢了……”  
“以后只和哥做……”  
“我更喜欢哥的手。”  
“哈啊…哥啊……我好吃吗？”  
“哥，射给我。”  
这些声音在这一刻交汇在一起，盖过了哗哗的雨声，在男人的耳内织出一道滔天的洪流，发出震耳欲聋的声响。  
这些声音混在一起，循环往复地播放，音调越拔越高，直至变成一声尖锐的嗡鸣。  
突然间一切归于寂静。  
男人在这片死一般的寂静中听见自己鼓噪的心跳声。  
咚咚，咚咚，咚咚。

踏水声更加清晰了一些，对方几乎已经走到了男人面前。  
“啊！哥啊！你到底怎么回事啊？”声音的主人说完这句话，发出一声闷哼。  
他的同伴搂住他的肩膀，将自己的重量全部压了过去，两个人在离男人不远的地方停了下来，醉鬼大声嚷嚷：“我们今天还…还开房吗？我技术…技术很好的……你知道的吧！”  
“是…是，哥最厉害了。”少年满脸生无可恋，无奈地顺着醉鬼的话说，声音被男人听在耳朵里却像是藏着止不住的甜蜜。  
“哥，站直了自己走吧？”少年推了推压在自己肩膀上的大头，有些疑惑地瞥了一眼在饭馆门口站了半天、一直用伞挡住上半身的怪人，但注意力很快又被忽然紧抱住自己的同伴吸引了过去。  
“撒手！阿西…啊…哥啊，这是在街上！是在街上你知道吧？！啊？！”少年被同伴的大力金刚抱箍得骨头都快碎了，一只手撑伞另一只手疯狂掰扯对方钢筋一般的手臂。  
“街上…嗝——儿…”醉鬼抬起头，对着少年的脸打了个长长的酒嗝。少年的脸都绿了，眉角抽搐了几下愣是忍了下来。  
醉鬼缓了口气继续嚷嚷：“街上怎么了？！我要抱抱！要抱抱！街上不可以抱抱吗？”又贴着少年的耳朵低声呢喃，声音却仍然顺着风飘进饭馆门口的男人耳朵里，“我就想在街上抱抱我的小猫咪…让我抱一会吧…啊？”  
少年想着醉鬼身上最近发生的乱七八糟的事情，叹了口气，哄道：“抱吧，抱吧。但是现在快下大雨了，我们只有一把伞，要是生病了怎么办？前面就有一个宾馆，我们先去洗个热水澡，然后你想抱多久抱多久好不好？啊？哥？”  
“好，不可以反悔哦！”醉鬼站直，刚迈出一步就是一个踉跄。  
少年赶紧挨过去将人架住：“不反悔，走吧，赶紧走。”

少年被突然打了鸡血似的醉鬼夹在腋下往前冲，路过饭馆门口的时候鬼使神差地又偏头看了一眼那个奇怪的人。  
那个人不知道什么时候将伞举过了头顶，可惜身后饭馆的灯光太亮，哪怕两人只相隔了一个台阶的距离，少年却仍然看不清他的脸，只能依稀看出是个身形高大的男人。  
男人的目光似乎是落在了他们的身上，又似乎只是在看天、看地、看雨。  
真是个怪人。  
少年回过头去，不甚在意地摇了摇头。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 为什么伞会被一粒米卡住 因为剧情需要  
> 为什么这么近都看不清脸 因为剧情需要


	6. 06

20.

“客人，您需要帮助吗？”饭馆里的店员看男人撑着伞在门口站了半天，推门出来问道。  
男人像是方从一场大梦中惊醒，打了个冷颤，才察觉到自己撑伞的手已经被冻得冰凉。他偏头看向比自己矮了一截的女店员，露出招牌的温柔笑容：“我没事。谢谢。”  
“您……”女店员被他痞帅痞帅的笑容闪了一下，可当她对上男人漆黑的眼，才发现里面好像藏着天上的雨和空荡的风，她小心翼翼地开口道，“您看起来好像丢了很重要的东西。”  
“被你看出来啦。”男人转头看向之前少年与醉鬼纠缠的地方，脸上虚假的笑容逐渐消失，现出浓浓的失落来，“是啊，刚刚丢的。”  
“刚……刚刚？真的吗？是在我们店里丢的吗？是什么贵重的东西吗？”店员的表情十分慌乱。  
“不是。”男人摇了摇头，“都是我的错，是我自己弄丢的。”  
店员松了一口气，见没什么事便打算回店里去：“那么……”

“我丢了一只猫。”男人突然开口，似乎是在对店员说，又似乎只是在自言自语，“是一只又乖、又黏人的猫。”  
“他原本是一只野猫，可能遇见谁就会在谁手上讨一口吃的，但是自从我第一次喂他开始，他就很黏我了。虽然偶尔还是会从别人的手上讨食，但更多的时候都乖乖地蹲在老地方等着我。”  
“可能因为我给的食物特别好吃吧。”男人讲到这里的时候眼里闪过一丝温柔的笑意，风停雨消。

店员愣愣地看着他。  
男人的表情看起来一点都不像是在说猫。

“到后来，他更是连其他人都不理了，只肯让我喂。”  
“这让我很困扰。”  
“等着我喂的流浪小动物那么多，什么都有，分散各地，我不可能每天都去同一个地方，只喂同一只猫。”

“再后来，他不想流浪了，想跟我回家。”  
“他跟着我到家门口，喵喵叫着蹭我的裤腿，用软软的小舌头舔我的掌心。”男人抬手看了看自己的掌心，然后握拳放在心口处，好像还能感受到那种濡湿微痒的触感。  
“我把他赶走了，不理他，也不再喂他了。”  
“一开始他还会蹲在老地方等我，后来突然就不见了，哪怕我…哪怕我在老地方一声声地唤他，他也再没出现过了。”

“我曾以为我喜欢的只是喂养小动物带来的快乐，现在才发现不是的。虽然喂养其他的小动物也会觉得愉悦，但是都和他不一样。”  
“他很特别。”

“刚才我又看见他了。”  
“被别人抱在怀里，喂养得很好。”  
“但是他好像已经不认识我了，又或者只是单纯的不想搭理我而已。”

雨又大了起来，豆大的雨点倾盆而下，摔打在饭馆门前的地面上。男人低沉的声线在声势浩大的雨中显得模糊不清。  
“我想追过去，哪怕只是单纯地抱抱他。”  
“可是我不敢。”

女店员觉得他有些可怜，又觉得他说的不过只是一只被人捡走豢养起来的野猫而已——这对猫而言是好事。  
她想开口说，这只猫咪已经找到了它的归宿，而您还喂养了那么多流浪的小动物，总会遇见另一只特别的猫咪的，不用过于难过。  
但是当她仰头看见男人伤心的侧脸，话到嘴边却又变成了：“您是个善良的人，和猫主人说清楚的话，他应该会同意让您抱一抱那只猫的。”  
“雨太大了，您进店里躲一会吧？”

男人摇了摇头：“不了，不躲了。”他撑着伞走下台阶，回过头来平视对方，真诚地说了一句谢谢，然后头也不回地走入雨中。  
至少要找到Kitty，跟他说一句对不起。  
如果他的这份感情会让Kitty觉得困扰，那他闭口不谈也可以。就装作是偶遇，说自己是和以前一样来这里出差的就好。


	7. 07

21.

男人撑着伞朝着少年和醉鬼走过的方向走去，没走多远就看见了一家快捷酒店。  
他决定赌一把。

酒店对面是一间24h便利店，店铺虽然不是很大，但是很贴心地提供了给顾客歇脚休息的地方。买一壶热腾腾的清茶坐下，就可以透过便利店的玻璃橱窗看见酒店的大门。

老天爷都在帮他。

男人做好了熬一整夜的准备。  
但是没想到才刚坐下不到一小时，少年就跟没事人一样地出来了。

——不管是从时间上，还是从少年走路的姿势来看，那个看不清脸但是自称技术很好的醉鬼也不怎么样嘛。  
男人撇了撇嘴，继而有些惊讶自己居然还有心情吐槽别人。  
不过说也奇怪，当他看见少年从灯光明亮的酒店大堂往外走的时候，不知道为什么，原本沉重的心情就忽然变得轻松起来。

然后他转念一想。  
被他喂得那么叼嘴的小猫咪，遇见一个技术烂成这样的人，都毫不犹豫地在大街上夸对方最厉害了，还让对方想抱多久抱多久……  
他忽然意识到，Kitty可能很喜欢那个醉鬼，甚至是爱他。  
自己不应该去打扰他们。  
男人飞扬的一颗心又沉落了下来。

他的目光贪婪地落在了马路对面的少年身上。  
他们之间仅仅隔了一条不怎么宽阔的街道，没有乱七八糟的小摊，也没有熙熙攘攘的人群，只有一帘似乎不打算停下的雨幕。  
少年抬头看了看天，试探着往酒店外走了几步，不过很快又拍打着头上身上的水珠蹦回了大堂。  
他把伞留给了那个醉鬼。

男人将自己的伞抓在手心里，做了一个决定。  
如果十五分钟之后少年还没有走，他就过去。  
被无视也好，被骂被打都好。  
他一定要过去。

男人看了一眼手机锁屏界面上的时间，又有些神经质地打开了计时器，放在了桌面上显眼的位置。  
每一秒都是煎熬。

老天爷又来帮忙了。  
雨势不但没有减小，反而还越下越大，大有这一整夜都不打算停下的意思，而且路过的好几辆计程车都是满客状态。

手机屏幕上倒数的数字变成了00：00：00。  
十五分钟到了。

男人拿起手机，推门出去。  
他踏着城市霓虹投下的光，踩着自己湿漉的心脏，跨过烟沙般的雨幕，跨过空旷而静谧的街道，跨过他们不断错过的这些时日……  
走到少年的面前，为他撑起一把伞。

天地好像在这一瞬间安静了下来，没有哗啦啦的雨声，没有汽车驶过水洼的摩擦声，只剩下他与少年在伞下交错的呼吸，和他如雷的心跳。

“好久不见。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我本人激情客串 神助攻  
> 我=老天爷 嘻嘻


	8. 08

22.

少年本来低着头认真地刷着手机，头顶被雨伞的阴影盖住的时候愣了一下，抬头就看见了男人温柔的眉眼。他瞪大了眼睛，迅速将手机锁屏，慌忙揣回了兜里，然后不由自主地后退了一步。  
“好久不见。”熟悉的声线钻入耳道，明明男人的声音并不大，却好像要震到少年的心底去，让他禁不住瑟缩。  
但他很快就收拾好了自己的情绪，沉默不语。

男人被少年看起来有些戒备的神情伤到。  
对方没有逃跑，也没有打他骂他，而是……一幅完全不在乎的样子，好像男人和以前那些有过露水姻缘的炮友没有任何不同。  
沉默就像一根根扎进他心脏的钢针。

男人艰难地开口：“我……我来这附近吃饭，刚好看见你了。”  
少年点了点头，表面沉稳：“唔。”  
“你一个人在这里吗？还是在等……朋友？”  
“我朋友在上面。”  
男人明知故问：“那你还上去吗？”  
“不，不不，只是普通朋友……”少年摇头，耳垂染上一层薄红，“不是那种朋友，不是我们那种……”  
男人沉落的心又飘了起来，声音里带了些笑意：“我们那种是哪种？”

少年听见这句话，却忽然回想起男人曾经在许久前的另一个雨夜似笑非笑地问他：“你以为我们是什么关系？”  
他的脸唰的一下就白了，现出夹杂着难过和痛苦的神色，嗫嚅道：“对不起，哥，我不是……”  
不是什么呢？不是还在想你，不是摆不清自己的位置，不是仍然心存妄想……  
可他说不出口。

男人这么会察言观色的一个人怎么会想不到少年为什么突然沉默，他恨不能甩自己一巴掌跪下来求对方原谅，可是这样做的话，除了让本来就尴尬的气氛降至冰点之外没有任何有利作用。  
他生硬地岔开话题：“你想去哪里？这么大的雨，在这个地方打车也不方便，我可以送你。”男人说完，看着对方迟疑的神色，握着伞把的手紧了紧，然后伸手将伞朝少年的方向递了过去，“不想跟我一起走的话，伞给你。”  
少年犹豫了一下，还是没有接：“不用了。”  
“拿着吧，我就住在这个附近，不要伞也可以的。”男人不由分说地拉起少年的手将伞塞进他的掌心，久违的肌肤相触让他有些舍不得放手，拇指指腹在对方瘦削的指节上摩挲流连。  
少年被他摸得汗毛炸起，用力挣扎却抽不回手，只好低声斥道：“别碰我！这是在外面！”

普通朋友都可以在街上抱抱，让我拉个手都不行了吗？——当然，男人也就只敢这么想一想，说是不敢说出来的。  
“对不起。”他有些恋恋不舍地松开手，“我们好久没有见面了……我很想你。”  
少年垂着眼，紧抿着唇不说话。  
男人叹了口气，转过身去，声音极轻：“我走了。伞……你留着吧，或者用完就扔掉也可以。”

“您说，您住的地方就在这附近。”少年忽然开口。  
“对，是！”男人倏然回头，声音因为欣喜而有些颤抖，“就在…就在这附近，很近。”  
他看向少年的目光闪烁着灼热的期待的光芒，那光芒太盛，模糊了男人本该能察觉到的少年脸上那抹古怪的神色。  
“那您带我去吧。”  
他甚至没有注意到少年突然说了敬语，满脑子都在想着先把人拐回去，再坐下来好好谈一谈。  
“嗯嗯！好！我…伞给我来撑。”

“我带你回家。”

 


	9. 09

23.

两个人一起朝着短租屋的方向走去。  
男人撑着伞，大部分倾向少年的方向，自己的肩头上落了一大片雨也浑不在意。他脚步轻快，雀跃得像一条叼回了自己心爱的玩具的狗子。  
他的Kitty安安静静地跟在他身边，两个人之间只隔了不到半指的距离，走动的时候便经常若有似无地碰撞到一起。  
男人觉得自己的心脏快要从嗓子眼里蹦出来，然后欢欣鼓舞地冲进雨幕里跳踢踏舞。

一鼓作气走到短租屋门口的时候，男人忽然有些局促，他一边掏钥匙一边紧张兮兮地给少年打预防针：“因为就我一个人，所以只租了个一室一厅，有点小还有点乱……”  
少年唔了一声权作应答，不置可否。

门开之后走在前面的男人顺手打开了屋里的大灯，昏黄的灯光在简陋的家具表面一晃而过，又瞬间归于黑暗。  
“不要开灯。”少年的手压在男人的手上，将电灯的开关按了回去。  
男人因为突然覆盖在自己手背上的温度而打了个寒颤——太冷了！冷得像是一直紧握着一块极寒的冰，指尖甚至还残留着雨天阴冷的湿意，在他的手背上留下了一丝不易察觉的水渍。  
  
“怎么这么冷？”男人反手抓住少年，连着他垂在身侧的那只手一起塞进自己的衣摆下，贴着他温热柔软的肚腩，然后有些不好意思地轻咳了一声，“最近……最近太忙了，都没有好好健身，有一点反弹。就一点点……”  
男人边说边悄悄憋了一口劲，腹肌蠢蠢欲动地显出硬块，然后献宝似的抓着少年的手摸来摸去：“你看，比之前还是好多了吧，是吧？”

少年往前走了小半步，将脑袋枕在男人的肩膀上，鼻尖抵着他的颈窝蹭了蹭。似乎是对方身上混合了沐浴液与潮湿雨露的气味让他觉得十分满意，少年的唇角微微勾起，偏头在男人凸起的喉结附近落下一个吻。  
男人喉结滚动，禁欲了二十天的身体几乎是立刻起了反应。他舔了舔有些干涩的唇，选择暂时忍耐——有些事还是应该等话都说清楚了之后再做。  
“别闹，我还有话想跟你说。”男人的双手搭上少年劲瘦的腰，轻轻推了推却推不动对方，反而因为这个久违的、近乎拥抱的姿势而有些舍不得放手。

少年轻笑了一声，手指沿着对方腹部肌肉的纹理一条一条细细摩挲。  
他太了解对方身上的敏感点了，哪怕只是看似随意的轻抚，也能让星火燎原。

潮热的气息拂过男人的颈间，凉意未消的小手在他紧实的腹肌上游走，一路向上，直到攀上包裹着肋骨与心脏的胸膛。  
就像是撒旦化身的毒蛇，斑斓的花纹在天光的照射下轻易迷惑了凡俗之人的眼，然后沐浴着人类虔诚的目光，缓慢蠕动着盘上最粗壮的枝头，衔起那颗鲜红娇艳的苹果。

男人快要被撩疯了，包在紧身牛仔裤里的性器硬得几乎要爆炸。他的身体僵硬，肌肉紧绷，像是在体内关了一只正在横冲直撞的、即将脱笼的野兽。  
只等着铁笼的某处发出一声不堪重负的轻响。

“哥，我很久没做了，很紧，不想试试吗？”  
少年低声呢喃，声音里似乎饱含着绵绵的情意与黏腻的欲望，又似乎什么也没有。

毒蛇用尾巴勾住了树枝，大半的身体倒挂下来，悬垂在人类面前，它昂起头颅，蛇眼收缩成一线与人对视。  
苹果不知何时已经被人类捧在了掌心。  
毒蛇吐着细长的蛇信，却发出与人类无异的声音：“尝尝看吧，又脆又甜，很好吃的。”

被锈蚀的黑铁发出一声轻微的断裂的声响，久饿的凶兽踏着铁笼的尸首发出暴虐的低吼。  
去他妈的忍耐，男人一边撕扯着少年身上碍事的衣物一边想着。

 


	10. 10

24.

少年在玄关就被扒了个精光。  
他始终拒绝开灯，男人便只能借着窗外的灯光欣赏少年模糊的轮廓。  
火热而急促的吻从少年的眉心沿着挺翘小巧的鼻子落到令男人朝思暮想的两片肉唇上——他几乎将以前拍摄时吻不到的那些地方尝了个遍。  
少年放松地仰起头承受对方的唇舌，大片光裸的背部被迫紧贴着冰冷的墙壁也不吭一声。

男人的手指抚过少年光滑圆润的肩头，在胸前挺立的小豆附近流连了一小会，就性急地直奔目的地而去。  
少年的性器软软的垂在胯间，被男人的大掌抓在手心套弄——和他的行为完全不相符的身体状态——但凡男人还保有哪怕一丝丝理智，都能察觉到这个不同寻常的细节。  
但精虫上脑的男人只是随口问道：“你今天好像不是很兴奋？”  
少年伸手握住男人翘得老高的凶刃，随意撸动了几下之后拇指指腹在流水的柱头上轻轻刮了一个来回，又将沾满了腺液的手指压在对方的薄唇上揉了揉，然后踮起脚尖伸出柔滑的小舌将他唇面上晶莹的液体全部舔吃干净。  
“难道你不知道怎么做能让我兴奋起来吗？”少年贴着男人的唇反问道。  
男人笑着轻轻啄了少年几下：“知道了。”

他单膝跪地，手指勾着垂坠的囊袋揉了揉，侧过脸颊蹭着仍然软趴趴的小猫咪，然后张嘴含住了这团软肉。  
身体因愉悦而产生的生理反应难以隐藏，男人叼着逐渐胀大的小玩意儿抬眼飞了个骄傲的眼神，可惜被黑暗遮挡住，少年并没有看见。  
同样被黑暗掩盖的，还有少年脸上冷漠的情绪。

他们度过了一个热辣又潮湿的夜晚——至少对男人来说是这样的，他使出浑身解数，用尽了他号称“百人斩”的全部实战经验。  
少年在他身下化成了一摊水，扭动着柔软的腰肢极力承欢，修长的四肢紧紧缠在他的身上，火热的甬道包裹着他同样灼热的欲望，吮吸着、蠕动着，压榨他囊袋中日久存积的腥咸精液。

对男人来说，唯一美中不足的，就是不能在少年陷入昏睡前看着他的眼睛告诉他这些他想了很久的话——  
我其实不是来出差的，我其实是特意来找你的，我其实有好多话想对你说。  
我很想你，不止是想抱着你、想亲亲你、或者是占有你的身体。我想好好的道个歉，我更想从今以后可以好好的爱你。  
我曾经怀抱着一颗勃勃跳动的心脏，可我却因为嫌弃它把我的手心和我的怀抱染得鲜血淋漓而将它扔在地上随意践踏。  
我已经不敢再去想象你将破碎而濒死的它拾起的时候是多么的难过与绝望，我甚至无法轻易说出“让我做点什么来弥补吧”这种冠冕堂皇的词句……  
我只能将我自己的心脏也剖出来，斩断过往那些藕断丝连的牵绊，再洗净沉杂的污血，然后干干净净地捧到你面前，换回你胸膛中那团炽热的火。

男人紧搂着他失而复得的珍宝，鼻尖萦绕的是唾液、汗液还有精液混杂在一起的奇怪的腥味，并不好闻、甚至是肮脏的，但是他却十分的安心。  
少年今夜的主动和热情让他觉得一切都充满着新生的希望。  
等他们两个人睡醒之后，他就第一时间将在他肚子里车轱辘转了许多天的那些话都讲给少年听。  
他们可以拥有一个真正意义上的重新开始。

25.

人们通常喜欢的是希望达成后的那份美满。  
但所谓的希望真正美丽且令人过目难忘的时刻，便是将它打碎之后，留下的那抹永远无法被修补的残缺。

 


	11. 11

 

26.

第二天仍然是个阴雨天，虽然没有像昨晚一样倾盆而下，但还是时不时地从天顶上飘下一两缕细密的雨丝。  
男人的睫毛颤了颤，从黑甜的梦境中苏醒过来。他伸手摸了一把双人床的另一侧，床单冰冷而潮湿，没有半分人气。不过他也并不急躁，少年也许只是起床洗漱去了。  
他慢慢吞吞地伸了个懒腰，活动了一下昨晚操劳过度的老腰，然后神清气爽地从床上蹦跶下来开始找猫。

一室一厅的房间几步就能走到头，并没有第二个人存在的痕迹。

“跑去哪里了？也不留给我个纸条……”男人挠着后脑勺嘟囔，“昨天一到家就……嘿嘿…结果我连他的新联系方式也忘了问了。”  
“等他回来一定要问到。”男人捡了几件干净的衣物走进浴室，边走边回想昨夜的热辣情事，舔着嘴唇满脸意犹未尽，“说不定是去买早餐了？昨晚消耗确实挺大的~”

结果这一等就等到了男人洗完澡吹完头发换好新的床单被套。  
Kitty一直都没有回来。  
昨夜发生的一切好像只是一场仅存于男人记忆中的绮梦。  
直到这个时候，男人满脑的精虫才回到它们该去的地方，理智逐渐回笼。

风月场里游混惯了的人，哪怕是某天幡然醒悟决意从良，总是会留着些劣性难改的恶习。也许是讲话的时候无意说出的一些暗示性的词句，又或者只是某几个不自觉的小动作。  
熟悉他们那些浪荡做派的人只消听几个字或是看上一眼就能轻易解码，偏偏他们自己在暴露出这些习惯的当时根本就毫无所觉。

Kitty是出现在视频网站上次数最多的人。  
也许他称不上是男人最亲密的朋友，但他无疑是最了解男人性暗示的那个。

他问少年：“我们那种朋友是哪种？”  
——炮友。  
他告诉少年：“我就住在这个附近。”  
他握着少年的手舍不得松开。  
他还说：“我们好久没有见面了，我很想你。”  
——这些小动作结合在一起，对于他们这两个不欢而散之后第一次再相见的“炮友”来说，与“我家就在这附近，这么久没见了，不如就近来一炮泯恩仇吧”无异。

想通了少年为什么会做出那些反常的行为之后，男人有些焦躁又有些丧气地垂头坐在沙发上。  
他又做错了。  
他又错过了。  
而这一次错过之后，也许他们俩就再也没有重逢的机会了。  
除非天公再作一次美，成全这对痴男怨男。  
男人的眼眶有些发红，他将脸埋进了掌心，久久不能再抬起头来。  
窗外呼啸的寒风吹得窗户嘎吱作响，一丝调皮的微风见缝插针地挤进未关严的缝隙，发出断断续续的呜呜声，好似谁的呜咽被隐匿在了风中。

27.

冷静下来之后，男人在脑内一遍又一遍地重播他们昨夜相遇时的那些细节，试图从中找寻出哪怕一丁点儿有利的蛛丝马迹。  
并不是一无所获。

他想起那个被少年扔在宾馆里的醉鬼。  
现在才不到十点，离最晚的退房时间还有两个小时，宿醉过后的人一觉醒来少不了要洗个澡收拾一番，再加上醉成那副走都走不动的模样，这会说不定还在睡觉。  
他现在赶过去的话一定还来得及，甚至可以试试从那个醉鬼那里得到少年的联系方式之类的。

想到就做。  
男人马不停蹄地赶往昨天那个酒店。

“您好，请问是要办理入住还是退房呢？”前台小姐脸上挂着职业微笑温和地问道。  
“不是，我是来找人的。”男人见对方脸上现出戒备的神色，赶忙抬起手摆了几下，“不是来找麻烦的。昨晚有个人……我一个朋友，他喝醉了，我的……另一个朋友说将他送到了这家酒店，大概是晚上八九点钟的事情，您可以帮我查看一下吗？”  
“因为一直都打不通这个朋友的电话，所以有一点担心。”男人双手合十摇了摇，摆出一脸纯善的样子看着对方，“拜托拜托啦，美丽的小姐。”  
“我真的很担心我朋友。”男人毫无保留地释放自己的魅力，火力全开，目光深情，声音低沉磁性，情绪无懈可击。  
前台小姐羞红了脸颊，看了一眼身边正为另一件事情焦头烂额完全没有注意到自己动作的同事，悄声说：“那我稍微，稍微帮您查一下。”  
“谢谢您，您真是人美心善。”男人趴在前台上，凑近到一个不至于冒犯对方的距离，小小声但十分真诚的道谢。  
还附赠了一个可可爱爱的笑容。

——英俊的男人卖起萌来简直是在犯规！犯规啊！不要再散发魅力了你这个该死的男人！快醒醒啊！这个人只是想利用你的职务而已！阿西！可是他真的好可爱啊！真的可爱！可爱！阿西吧！  
前台小姐表面上维持着温婉的职业微笑认真查找，内心的暴躁老妹疯狂嘶吼。

但她的职业面具在看见了一番查找过后的结果之后还是出现了一丝裂缝：“是他？！”似乎是意识到了自己的失态，她轻咳了一声，“咳……是这位客人啊。昨晚八九点只有一位办理入住的客人备注了醉酒，应该就是您要找的那位，但是不久之前他已经办理完退房离开了。”  
男人得到了一个令有些意外的答案，但他仍然抓住了一尾浮木：“您刚才……他是毁坏了什么设备吗？您报一下他的姓名和电话让我对一下，如果这个人确实是我朋友的话，我可以帮他赔偿。”  
“不是，不是的。”前台小姐的表情有些一言难尽，她纠结了一会最终还是说了出来，“您的朋友是不是……惹到了什么黑社会？他今天……他今天是被人…扛下来的……”  
“是在说今天早上我办理的那个客人吗？”另一个前台小姐似乎是忙完了，八卦兮兮地凑过来接话，“被扛着从电梯出来的时候还在大喊大叫，但那个黑口罩只是轻轻拍了他一下，又说了句什么话之后他就瞬间安静了。被人放下来之后自己走过来办完了退房手续，然后乖乖地跟着人走了。”  
“您确定…您要找到人是他吗？”之前的前台小姐问道。

黑口罩？  
莫非……  
男人脑子里电光火石地想起一些事情。

“您这么一说，我也不太确定了。”他转向自称接待过对方的另一位前台小姐，“我朋友，他……和我差不多高，挺白的，眯眯眼，看人的时候脸上一直笑嘻嘻的，又浪又猥琐。”  
前台小姐噗嗤笑了出来：“哪有这么说自己朋友的？不过对方确实挺白的，眼睛也挺小的，和您的形容大致对上了呢。”  
“知道了。”男人暗自咬牙切齿，脸上又露出可爱的笑容，“谢谢两位美丽的小姐，他没事我就放心了，估计是现在还不方便接电话，晚点我再联系他。”  
“先走咯。”  
“您慢走，欢迎下次光临。”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我的脑内自动为🐷配音名侦探柯南经典台词  
> まさか？！そうか！そういう事か！  
> 日语我也不会，不知道字对不对，我打拼音大家肯定就懂了！  
> masaga？！soga！so u goduoga！  
> 再配上眼镜反光，白光一闪，一条黑线激射而出！
> 
> 对不起我有毒  
> 打扰了打扰了


	12. 12

 

28.

男人离开了酒店。  
他不再像之前那样火急火燎心急如焚的，而是稍稍松了一口气。  
至少他已经可以基本确定昨晚的醉鬼就是网咖那个眯眯眼，而且对方还知道自己和Kitty的关系，很可能已经看过他们的视频了。  
这就能解释自己在网咖蹲守的时候为什么数来数去都少了几个轮班的——肯定是眯眯眼背着自己故意跟Kitty换班。  
还有当时那处让他觉得有些奇怪的地方，也许是安装了隐藏的摄像头……  
那么拍下来的视频……发给Kitty看过吗？是换班前还是换班后呢……  
他的猫咪从一开始就知道他也在这座城市，甚至知道他来这里就是为了找他，却从来没有试图与他取得联系。

男人低落极了。  
自己的出现对Kitty来说也许并不是一个惊喜，而是一颗试图打乱他平静生活的臭石头。  
但他还是想和Kitty面对面认认真真的谈一次，至少要把自己的心意告诉对方。  
哪怕死缠烂打，不要脸面。

29.

男人到达网咖的时候已经接近中午了，刚好碰上了换班的时候，他敲了敲前台的桌子：“您好，我想问一下，那个皮肤很白眼睛挺小的小哥还在这里上班吗？”  
“您说的是我们老板吧。”前台小哥思考了一下之后答道。  
“老板？”男人摇头，“不是，就是一个前台。”  
“我们老板也兼职前台的呢~”小哥笑道。  
男人：“……”行吧，居然误打误撞找到老巢了。  
“那他今天会来吗？”男人又问道。  
“一般来说每天晚上都会来一趟的呢。”前台小哥答道。  
“那不一般的时候呢？”男人追问。  
前台小哥露出一副大家心照不宣的表情：“不一般的时候，当然就是有同您一样俊俏的大帅哥来找他的时候啦~”  
“……”男人用了两秒的时间反应过来之后疯狂否认：“不是！真的不是！”  
小哥露出慈祥的微笑：“嗯呢，我知道~我懂的我懂~”  
“真的！阿西！”男人恨不能调动全身的细胞来表达拒绝，“我和他们不一样！”  
“是的是的~”小哥敷衍点头，“大家都挺不一样的呢~”  
男人欲言又止，内心疯狂咆哮：什么啊！这是什么玩意儿！这家店从老板到店员——除了我家猫咪之外——都是奇葩吗？！  
“算了。”他决定跳过这个话题：“……开一张卡。”  
“好的呢，祝您玩得开心~”  
“……呵呵。”

30.

男人又开始了网咖蹲守。  
可惜的是，一连两天，无论是眯眯眼还是他的猫咪都没有出现。  
在这期间，男人一直在回想那个他自以为甜蜜，对猫咪却无异于心灵凌迟的夜晚。  
越是回忆越是肝胆俱裂，备受煎熬，身心俱疲。

直到第三天傍晚。  
刚从短租房洗完澡准备回网咖继续“上班”的男人，在网咖门口的大街上与扶着腰慢吞吞走着的眯眯眼迎面相撞。

两人同时停下脚步，隔着四五米的距离对视。  
男人的眼皮一跳，露出欣喜的表情，正准备上前拉住对方……  
男人的右脚才刚抬起，眯眯眼神色凛然，迅速转身，拔腿就跑！

男人：“？？？”

 


	13. 13

31.

就在男人愣神的那零点零一秒，一道黑影唰地从他身边窜过，朝着眯眯眼直扑而去！  
这黑影跑得太快了，像一条锁定了猎物开启追捕模式的黑豹，油光水滑的皮毛在阳光的照射下现出美丽的色泽，线条流畅的肌肉紧绷着，仿佛蓄积了用不尽的能量在其中。  
男人的额发被对方高速运动间带起的微风吹得翘了起来，他准备追逐眯眯眼的脚都还没有抬起来，对方就被那个黑影拦腰抱住了。  
大概也就跑出去了两三米吧。

“哥，你为什么要跑？”  
黑影——不，还是叫他口罩男吧，虽然他这会已经摘下了口罩，露出一张十分孩子气的、精致而乖张的脸。  
口罩男紧紧搂住不断挣扎的眯眯眼，嘴唇贴着对方颈部血管旁边那层薄薄的皮肤，低声地重复着同一个问题。  
问完了好几遍咪咪眼都不回答他，只沉默着、紧抿着薄唇自顾自挣扎，他便十分不满地张嘴咬了对方一口，对方脖颈处极白极嫩的皮肤上立马显出一小片红色的印记，看起来香艳极了。  
口罩男看着这块红印就想起一些销魂蚀骨的画面来，忍不住将它吮进嘴里，悄悄用舌头舔了舔。

眯眯眼被口罩男这么一舔腿就软了，也没精力继续挣扎，只跟个鹌鹑似的窝在对方怀里，就剩一张嘴还在逞能，他呵斥道：“再不跑我就要被你……我就要死了！死了！知道吗！”  
“不知道，不知道不知道呀~”口罩男抱着眯眯眼扭来扭去地蹭，就像一只趴在主人身上撒娇卖萌的大型犬。  
他嘟起红润的唇，配上满满胶原蛋白的皮肤和少年感十足的轮廓显得可爱极了。  
——谁能想得到如此可爱的皮囊下住着的却是一只吃人不吐骨头的小恶魔呢。

“我只知道我睡一觉起来哥就不见了……”口罩男将眯眯眼翻成正面对着他的方向，然后自己弯下腰来，动作别扭地将脑袋埋进对方的胸口拱来拱去，“我好伤心呀，明明昨晚还缠着我、紧紧吸着我，不让我……唔……”  
眯眯眼使出大力金刚抱，将口罩男的脸紧紧压在自己的胸口，打断了对方的满嘴骚话。  
口罩男被人闷在了怀里也不恼，还发出低低的笑声，笑得眯眯眼毛骨悚然，他迅速放手，但是已经来不及了——对方隔着薄薄的打底衫含住了他胸前仍有些肿痛胀大的乳粒！  
“撒手！不是，松嘴！给我松嘴！”眯眯眼推了几下都推不动对方，见硬的不行便只好来软的，哼哼唧唧的发出痛吟，“好疼啊……”  
“疼？”口罩男直起身子，和眯眯眼额头抵额头蹭了蹭鼻尖，“疼就对了，还敢跑吗？”  
“不敢了不敢了。”眯眯眼摇头。  
“啵啵，哥好乖~”  
“阿西，离我远一点啦！”  
“不要……”

32.

男人觉得他不应该在这里。

33.

两个连体巨婴黏黏糊糊地回到男人面前，眯眯眼虽然自知理亏，但仗着有人撑腰，仍然气焰嚣张：“是你啊，你又来做什么？”  
“……找人。”男人答道。  
“上次不是让你找过了吗？”眯眯眼摆了摆手，“没有你要找的那个人。没有！走吧走吧！”  
“但你认识他。”男人笃定道。  
“什么啊？我都不知道你说的是谁，我怎么可能认识啊！”眯眯眼嘴硬。

男人将目光转向今天没带口罩的口罩男，微微一笑。  
口罩男：“？”  
眯眯眼眼中精光一闪，直觉有事要糟。  
但自己的身体反应是怎么也快不过别人就长在脑子上的嘴巴的，更何况现在他的背后还挂了一个死沉死沉的大型跟宠。  
“就是三天前你喝醉酒的那个晚上，跟你一起进酒店，一起开房的那个人。”男人故意加重了进酒店和开房这几个字。  
口罩男：“？？？”  
眯眯眼：“？！”

“不是！不是你想的那样！”眯眯眼从口罩男蓦然收紧的怀抱里挣脱出来，握着对方的双手认真说，“我们只开房！没办事！”  
“唔。”口罩男垂眼看他，只挑了挑眉，不置可否，“这件事以后再算。”  
复又转头面对男人，拉起口罩，恢复了那幅眼皮耷拉像是没睡醒的样子，说：“你要找的那个人，我也想同他正式的面对面见一次。”  
“为什么？”男人疑惑。  
“他。”口罩男指了指身边的眯眯眼。  
“哦。”男人点头，伸出右手，“那一起吧。”  
“好的。”口罩男也点头，伸出右手在男人掌心拍了一下。  
“喂！你们两个！当着我的面私自达成什么共识啊！”眯眯眼炸毛，“有没有考虑过我和我家小猫咪的感受啊！！！”  
“你家小猫咪？”另外两人异口同声。  
眯眯眼：“……”干脆你俩在一起好了。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 男人：吃瓜.jpg  
> 两分钟后。  
> 男人：我应该在车底，不应该在这里，看到别人有多甜蜜（x）


	14. 14

34.

夕阳的余晖消失在地平线，暖色调的街景迅速由橙黄变为暗蓝的冷调。  
最后的结果就是三个人在网咖包厢里相对而坐，四只炯炯有神的大眼睛紧紧盯着正在给Kitty打电话的眯眯眼。  
眯眯眼看了看满怀期待的男人，又看了看突然变得严肃拘谨的口罩男，翻了个白眼，点开免提，将正在拨号的手机扔在了桌子上。  
对面的两双眼睛毫不意外地从他的脸上转到了桌子上。  
男人动了动屁股底下的活动座椅，离桌子更近了一点。  
“呵呵。”眯眯眼翘起脚冷笑。  
口罩男听见对方的冷笑声迟疑了一下，然后从座位上站起来走到眯眯眼身旁的沙发扶手上坐下，将手搭在对方的肩膀上。  
眯眯眼嘴上说着“走开点啦”，身体倒是很诚实地靠近了对方。

男人觉得如果自己现在去泡个澡的话，应该能泡出一浴缸的柠檬汁来。

“喂？怎么了？哥为什么这个时候给我打电话？”少年清亮的声音透过扬声器传了出来，背景音有些嘈杂，似乎是在放一些劲爆的舞曲。  
“你那边为什么这么吵？在泡吧？”眯眯眼问道，又急急忙忙地叮嘱，“不可以喝醉哦，不然可能会像哥一样悲惨，嘤。”  
口罩男听到后半句轻轻揪了一下他的耳垂以示惩戒。

“不会像哥一样悲惨的。”不会有比前几天那个夜晚更悲惨的事情发生了。  
“我只是在剪头发而已。”电话那头的少年低下了头，掩盖了眼中交杂的各种负面情绪。

“这么早就剪掉吗？”眯眯眼愣了一下。  
“嗯，想提前适应一下。”对面顿了顿，“哥打电话给我到底是干嘛的？就为了查岗吗？”  
“不是啦，我们什么时候再见一面吧？”  
“为毛？”  
“咳，不是我想见你啦……”眯眯眼说完又觉得哪里不对，改口道，“也不是我不想见你哦~但是主要还是我这里有两个人都想见你。”  
“两个人？”少年疑惑道。  
“一个是我跟你说的那个黑口罩，还记得吧？”  
电话对面的少年应了一声。  
“还有一个……”  
眯眯眼拉着黑口罩站起来：“让他自己跟你说吧，我们先出去了。”  
“哥你在说什么啊？”少年莫名其妙，电话对面又突然没了声音，这让他更加好奇了，“哥？你还在吗？哥？喂？还有人在吗？”

眯眯眼已经带着口罩男出去了，男人看着被包厢顶灯镀了一层柔光的手机，喉结滚动，不知道该说些什么。  
所谓近乡情怯，大抵也是如此。  
“什么啊……”少年看了一眼屏幕，显示仍在通话中，放到耳边听又确实没声音，于是握着晃了晃，小声嘟囔了一句，“手机坏了？”  
“没有，没坏。”男人终于开口，“是我一直没有说话，我不知道该跟你说些什么。我们之间……有误会，以前也好，前几天那个夜晚也是，都是我错了。我想跟你见一面，有些话一定要当面告诉你。再跟我见一面吧，好吗？”  
少年听到男人声音的第一个念头就是要赶紧把电话挂了，可哪怕他的手指都悬在了那个红色的按钮上，却怎么也按不下去，最后还是将听筒放在了耳边。  
一段长长的沉默后，少年开口：“嗯。”  
男人欣喜若狂，还想再多说几句话，对面却已经迅速地将电话挂断了。

 


	15. 15

35.

四个人约了第二天中午。  
眯眯眼钦点了一家热气腾腾的烤肉馆，男人最先到了，找好了包厢之后就将包厢名通知给了其他人——他终于拿到Kitty的新号码了。

结果到了午餐时间的时候只有Kitty赴约了。  
也不知道眯眯眼和口罩男是故意给他俩留出独处的机会，还是什么其他的原因。

Kitty刚进包厢男人就愣住了，前几天还是半长的学生头现在却成了扎手的板寸，原本精致乖顺的五官显露出他从未见过的锋芒。  
男人露出惊讶的表情：“你准备去服役了？”  
少年在他对面坐下，好像并不惊讶另外两个人没来，直接翻开了桌上的菜单：“先点东西吧，饿了。”  
“哦哦……”男人这才察觉自己也有些饿了，翻开桌上的另一本菜单。

他的猫咪好像有哪里不一样了。  
男人翻过几页菜单又忍不住将目光投到对方的脸上。  
Kitty正垂着眼帘专注地翻着硬质菜单，纤长的睫毛在眼下投出大片阴影，他不自觉地咬着下唇，洁白整齐的贝齿从肉肉的唇间露出来一点。  
明明顶着满脑袋又短又硬的板寸，却无端让人觉得……美艳。  
男人有些舍不得将目光移开了。

“还没看够吗？”Kitty合上菜单本，手指虚按在服务铃上，抬眼正对上男人痴迷的眼神，他用另一只手撑着自己的下颚，“要不我们不点单了，让你先看个够。”  
“嗯。不…不是。”男人仿佛才刚惊醒，有些语无伦次，他重新组织了一下语言之后才说道，“总觉得好像永远也看不够，但还是要点餐的，你不是早就饿了？我没有来过这里，也不知道什么东西好吃，就照你喜欢的点吧，我请客。”  
“唔，那我不客气咯。”  
少年按下服务铃，很快就有服务员过来给他俩点单。少年说到做到，毫不客气地点了一堆自己喜欢吃的，然后还点了两扎啤酒。  
服务员出去之后男人有些不太确定地问道：“中午就喝酒吗？”  
“才两扎而已，吃烤肉怎么可以没有啤酒。”少年随口答道。  
“嗯。那我们……”男人正准备解释。  
少年竖起食指挡在唇前嘘了一声：“吃完东西再说，点了那么多，别浪费了。”  
男人：“……”自己要说的事也没有那么倒胃口吧。

36.

再说另一头。  
眯眯眼和口罩男正挤在烤肉店小小的监控室内，头抵着头看着监控器上被放大的包厢里的画面。  
原本负责看监控的工作人员面色为难地站在一边，忍了又忍但还是开口道：“少东家，您以前老爱一个人来看监控就算了，现在把外人也带进来是怎么回事？这…这不合规定啊！”  
口罩男不耐烦地朝他挥了挥手：“放你半天假，工资双倍，闭上你的嘴，出去出去。”  
工作人员瞬间被万恶的金钱打动，二话不说就滚了出去，走之前还贴心地为他俩关上了监控室的大门，挂上了一块“监控重地，非请勿入”的牌牌。

这个时候男人才刚坐下不久，正拿着手机按着什么。几乎是同时，眯眯眼和口罩男的手机都响了一下，他们同时接到了包厢的门牌信息。  
眯眯眼回完消息之后将手机装回了兜里，眼睛看着监视器，装作不经意地问道：“你以前就经常来这里看监控吗？”  
口罩男僵了一下，还是说了实话：“嗯。”  
“看什么？”眯眯眼的眼睛仍然盯着监控。  
口罩男抿着嘴不说话。  
眯眯眼瞥了他一眼，嘟囔：“不说就算了，我也没有很好奇。”话头一转，“也不知道我的小猫咪有没有记住我昨晚交代他的那些话。”  
口罩男皱眉：“不是你的小猫咪。”  
“干嘛呀……我心心念念了这么久的白菜让别的猪拱了，我就口嗨一下也不行嘛……”眯眯眼不满道。  
“不是。”口罩男对着眯眯眼勾了勾手指。  
“？”眯眯眼凑近对方。  
“你不是猪，你是白菜。”  
眯眯眼脸颊爆红：“……”现在的小孩是怎么回事啊！  
口罩男见了对方这幅脸红到了耳根的模样犹不打算放过他，贴着他的耳垂啾了一口：“你刚才不是问我以前来这里看什么吗？”  
“我来这里，看我的白菜。”

这个监控室是不是太小了一点，眯眯眼觉得自己热得快要熟了。  
就在他游魂似的站起来准备出去透透气的时候，口罩男指着监控说：“啊，他来了。”  
只得又坐了回来。

 


	16. 16

37.

上了菜之后两个人也没有过多言语——主要是Kitty一直不接男人的话头，只自顾自的吃肉喝酒，说的最多的话就是这也好吃那也好吃。男人到后来干脆也不说话了，兢兢业业地扮演一个烤肉大师，把贪吃的猫咪伺候得妥妥帖帖的。  
吃饱喝足的猫咪懒洋洋地瘫在椅子上撸肚皮，脸上泛起饮酒后的酡红，他呆呆地看着才坐下开始吃东西的男人，眼波流转间似乎已经将千言万语都说尽了。

“完了，完了完了……”正看着监控的眯眯眼忽然站了起来。  
“怎么了？”口罩男问道。  
“Kitty喝醉了，要出大事了。”眯眯眼说着就要往外冲。  
口罩男拉着眯眯眼的手将人拽回自己的身边：“怎么可能，才两扎啤酒而已。”  
“上回我也觉得不可能，然后我家就被拆了！！”眯眯眼挣扎控诉。  
“他喝醉了一直挺安静的，但是你就……总之，我觉得你家被拆和他关系应该不大……”口罩男似乎回忆起了什么，露出满脸惨不忍睹的表情。  
“闭嘴，偷窥狂。”眯眯眼炸毛。

此刻包厢内。  
休息好了的少年忽然站了起来，噔噔噔地绕过长桌跑到男人身边坐下，也不说话，就单手撑着脑袋看着对方。  
男人在对方站起来的那一刻就停下了手上的动作，他以为对方终于准备好跟他交谈了。  
可是一分钟过去了，刚放上炭炉不久的肉片在高温烘炙下滋滋地冒出滚油，烤肉的香气迸发出来，丝丝缕缕地飘散在不大的包厢内，见缝插针地往仍然饿着的男人鼻子里钻。  
男人心理上想严肃起来，但又无法控制自己的生理上的反射，只能用余光瞟着烤肉悄悄咽口水。

“哥。”少年开口。  
男人正襟危坐：“嗯，你说。”  
“要焦了。”  
“什么？”男人有些摸不着头脑。  
“再不翻面……”少年边说边拿起烤肉夹子给铁板上的的肉都翻了个面，“啊，焦了。”  
男人：“……”怎么感觉好像哪里不对劲。

“醉了？”男人伸手想摸摸少年的脸颊，却被对方一巴掌拍了回来。  
少年将烤焦了的肉块扔掉，换了新的生肉片上去翻烤：“不要碰我，我们还没有好。”他一边说，脸上露出嫌弃的表情，坐姿笔直，外表看起来清醒无比，让人瞧不出半分醉意。  
“那我们什么时候可以好？”男人看破不说破，顺着小醉猫的话说。

“不好。”少年摇了摇头，“我们不好。”  
“我已经认清自己的位置了。”  
“风应该吹向所有人，而我不应该生出将一道风抓在手心里的奢望。”  
“我不做梦了。”  
每一个音每一个字都像是一道重锤锤在男人心上，将他精心准备好的台词都堵了回去。

38.

他的少年说，他不做梦了。  
他应该拥有梦的。  
美好而绚烂的，没有他的梦。

39.

“哥。”少年似乎是酒劲过了，这会困意上头，随意趴在了桌子上，鼻音浓厚，“哥啊。”  
“嗯。”男人摸了摸他毛茸茸的头发。  
这次少年没有将他的手打开，还在他宽厚的掌心里蹭了蹭：“我不在的时候，你会想我吗？”  
“会想我还是不想我？”

他曾在少年意乱情迷时问道：“喜欢还是不喜欢？”  
现在换成了醉眼朦胧的少年问他：“会想我还是不想我？”

少年当时的回答是毫不犹豫的：“喜欢。”  
而他的回答——  
“不会。”男人伸手遮住了少年的双眼，声线平稳，没有一丝破绽，“我不会想你。”  
“为什么？”少年的声音极轻，像是在问男人，又似乎只是在问自己，“骗我一下又能怎么样呢？”

“没有这个必要。”男人的声音十分轻松，眼眶却是几欲泣血的红，可惜被挡住了视线的少年并看不到。  
“你要在军营里待两年多，说不定就会遇上一个比我年轻也比我对你好的人。而我已经三十多了，没有几个两年可以供我蹉跎的。”  
“你还可以做梦，我却已经赌不起了。”  
“两年的时间，我不如多拍几个视频多赚点钱。”男人甚至勾起嘴角笑了笑，“你也知道我拍视频的速度的，忙起来哪里还有时间想这想那的。”  
“啊。”他像是忽然想起什么似的，“服役期间好像也有不少假期的，想做爱的话你知道怎么联系我。”  
“你的视频销量都很不错。”

“就这些吗？”少年问道。  
“哦，就这些。”  
“嗯。”少年点了点头，眼睫在男人掌心刷了一下，似乎是闭上了眼睛，“哥啊，我有点困了。”  
“那睡吧。”男人放下盖着对方眼睛的手，看着少年安静如天真孩童的睡颜，俯身在他眉心落下一个颤抖的、滚烫的吻，“愿你拥有一场好梦。”

愿我爱的少年，得其所求，岁岁无忧。

 


	17. Chapter 17

“嘭——！”  
包厢的门突然被人大力推开，一道身影旋风一样地从门外刮了进来。  
少年被惊得没了睡意，猛然睁眼，正对上男人通红的眼眶。可还不等少年看清，对方便被从门外刮进来的那道旋风夹裹着掀开了去。

男人的背部猛地撞在了坚硬的墙壁上，发出“咚”的一声闷响。他闷哼一声，但没有任何责怪突然冲进来对他发难的人的意思，而仅仅是迅速地抬手抹了一把自己的眼睛。  
“你……”将男人按在墙壁上的眯眯眼开口道。  
“哥？你不是说不来了吗？”眯眯眼身后，少年摇摇晃晃地从座位上站了起来，朝着正对峙的两人走去。他醉意未消，走动的时候仍有些踉踉跄跄的。

眯眯眼回头，正好和插着兜站在门口的口罩男对上了眼。  
他朝对方使了个眼色。  
口罩男：“？”  
“啧。”眯眯眼满脸嫌弃，“你带猫咪先出去待会，我要单独跟这个人说几句话。”  
少年甩开口罩男伸过来拉他的手：“哥，这是我和他之间的事情，我们自己能解决。”

“你们能解决？”眯眯眼冷笑一声，“你们自己解决的结果是什么？”  
“你去服你的兵役，他继续约他的炮拍他的视频，想起来的时候，你们还可以像以前一样来几发，重复曾经的循环。”  
“彼此相安无事，但仍然藕断丝连。”  
“软刀子永远插在同一个伤口上，每日每夜每分每秒都在往外冒出淋漓的鲜血……你们明明感受着同一份疼痛，但没有一个人舍得拔出这把利器。”  
“为什么？你们在害怕什么？怕刀子拔出之后伤口崩裂万劫不复吗？”  
“你…”眯眯眼冲Kitty说完，转头看向安安静静地靠墙站着垂着眼帘一动不动的男人，“还有你，这就是你们想要的结果吗？”

少年僵立在原地，脊背绷得笔直，挺拔如一棵野蛮生长的青松。  
男人抬头看向少年的方向，忽然发现对方比起两人刚认识那会五官长开了，身体也高大健壮了许多。  
沉默良久，少年才开口道：“是啊，这就是我们要的结果。”  
“至少能和以前一样，不好吗？”

“不好！不好不好！”眯眯眼说道，“我不想看到我的猫咪、我重要的朋友……我不想看到你眼中的光因为这个男人再一次变得消沉暗淡。我不想看到你和之前一样行尸走肉，郁郁度日。”  
他抓起男人的衣领，将人推到少年面前：“你，你说啊！说你为什么来这座城市，为什么在我的网咖里蹲守，为什么今天要约他出来！”  
“什么‘你还可以做梦，我却已经赌不起了’，什么‘愿你拥有一场好梦’……”眯眯眼面露鄙夷，冷哼一声，“怎么，你之前做的那些事，就为了来这里演一把电视剧过瘾呢？”  
“你的烂剧本，凭什么搭上他的人生来陪你作秀？”

“哥，别说了。”少年的眼中裹着潮湿的雾气，他认真地看着站在自己身前的男人。  
对方双目赤红，眼下却是一片青黑，下巴上长着细小的胡茬，被人抓过的衣领皱成一团。男人的肩背上似乎压着什么重担，压得他曾经挺直的脊梁驼了下来，整个人显得有些颓唐，甚至是落拓。  
少年哪里见过这副模样的男人，他眼中的这个人，一直都是英俊的、飞扬的、潇洒的……  
他不忍继续看下去，便别过眼，看向站在一旁的眯眯眼：“哥，不要再说了。”  
一颗晶莹的水珠从少年眼中滚落下来，爬在男人看不到的那半张脸上。  
“这不是剧本，也不是作秀。这是我的人生，也是我的选择，跟他没有关系。”少年音色如常，而水滴掉落的速度太快，若不是他的脸上仍有水渍残留，眯眯眼便会以为刚才只是自己出现了幻觉。

男人听到少年说“跟他没有关系”的时候，身体微不可查地抖了一下，放在身体两侧的双手紧握成拳，但仍然抿着嘴没有出声。

眯眯眼几乎要被他俩气疯了，他拍着自己的前胸一连做了两个深呼吸才冷静下来。  
“这里。”眯眯眼抓起男人的手，掰开他紧握的掌心覆在少年的胸口，“在这里跳动的，是火热的、有血有肉的心脏。刀子就插在这里，他很疼。哪怕是这样，你也舍得吗？”

 


	18. 18

41.

男人没有回答眯眯眼。  
少年人温热的体温透过薄薄的衣料染上男人有些湿冷的手心，他用掌心感受着对方胸膛下沉稳有力的心跳。  
咚咚，咚咚。  
让他觉得十分的安宁。

“疼吗？”男人的声音沙哑极了，他的手指第一次不带任何情色意味地拂过少年的胸口，“这里……和我一样疼吗？或者是，比我还疼吗？”  
男人在床上问过少年很多次疼不疼，在得到肯定或者否定的答案之后换一个地方顶弄或者继续激烈进攻。  
不论对方回答的是什么，他都有应对之策。  
不会像今天一样，既期待对方的回答，却又恐惧自己即将得到的这个答案。  
少年抬起双手紧紧抱住男人的手腕，将他的手压在自己的怀抱里：“本来很疼，但是被哥碰到的时候，就不疼了。”  
男人往前走了一步，将人抱进了怀里。  
“被哥抱着的时候，觉得自己身体里流淌的血液都是甜的。”少年一边说着，一边将脑袋埋进了男人的怀里蹭了蹭。

“我不想和你变成‘没有关系’。”男人亲了亲少年的发顶，“但是我伤害过你，一次又一次……而你那么好，你还很年轻。你值得更好的，也一定可以遇见更好的，我配不上……”  
“更好的。”少年从男人怀中抬起头，目光灼灼地看着他，打断了他的话音，“我会遇见更好的，和你配不上，这就是哥的想法吗？”  
男人沉默。  
不过少年本来也没有打算给他回答的时间。  
“哥为什么要擅自替我决定对于我来说什么是‘普通的’、什么是‘更好的’？为什么又要替我定义什么‘配得上’、什么‘配不上’？”少年语速急切的问着，声音里带着颤抖的哭腔，“为什么？嗯？为什么哥什么都替我想好了，却不问问我的想法？”  
男人哑口无言，他的心脏感受到了一阵极强烈的、沉钝的痛觉，像是有人正强硬地拽着扎根极深的沉疴往外拉扯。

“哥。”少年捧起男人的脸，湿润的双眼直直地望进男人泛红的眼眸中。  
“我再问你一次。”少年的眼尾还留着微红的泪痕，嘴角却微微翘了起来，“我再问你一次……这一次你一定要、一定要好好回答我，一定要想清楚之后，再回答我。”  
“哥，你会想我吗？会想我，还是不想我？”

男人闭上双眼，伸手抱住了少年，与他额头抵着额头，鼻尖对着鼻尖。再睁开眼时，眼中便不再是一片绝望的死寂，而是凭着死灰之中那一点微弱的星火重新燃起的熊熊烈焰，无比炽热，无比坚定。  
“想你，我会想你。很久以前开始，我便没有一刻不在想你。”

少年得到了满意的答案，露出从前在视频中那样孩子气的笑容。  
他咬了咬下唇，又靠近了男人一些，几乎是贴着他的唇问道：“那哥会像我喜欢哥一样的喜欢我吗？喜欢，还是不喜欢？”

男人笑了。

他忽然想起一个月前的那个夜晚，自己独自一人躺着酒店的大床上，被扔在一旁的手机里正放着他和少年做爱的视频——那对当时的他来说这些视频就是仅剩的、可供回忆的东西。  
他在那个夜晚，看着天花板，重复着视频中的对话，他听到自己问少年“喜欢还是不喜欢”，他一遍一遍地学着少年给他的答案，却总是觉得少了点什么。

他现在知道少了的是什么了。

“喜欢。”男人贴着少年的唇说。  
说完便啾的一声亲了一口响的。  
亲完又继续说：“喜欢。”说完又亲，“啾。”  
“喜欢。”“啾。”  
“喜欢喜欢。”啾啾。  
“喜欢……”

“哎一古……”眯眯眼突然变得丝毫没有眼力见地发出嘘声。  
“哎诶~~”他见难舍难分的两个人在听见他的声音后猛地分开，红着脸颊将目光投向了自己，就一边摇头一边用手肘捅了捅身后的人肉靠山口罩男，试图让对方配合自己，放大他的“嘘”张声势。  
口罩男：“？”侧过脑袋去看对方的脸。  
“阿西！”眯眯眼站直了转身，对着口罩男嚷嚷，“你对我真的是没有一点默契啊？！一点也没有啊！！”  
口罩男无语，伸出手指也戳了眯眯眼两下。  
眯眯眼：“干嘛？”  
“哥不是也不知道我要什么吗？为什么只说我？明明是我们两个人，是我们，我们没有默契！”  
眯眯眼眼前一黑：“怎么？？是‘我们’没有默契你还挺骄傲了是吗？！”  
“那当然啦！不是我和你，是我们，我们！哥你懂我意思吧？”  
“我不懂，我不懂我不懂！”眯眯眼觉得自己要窒息了。  
“哥啊！就是……”

男人和少年看着沉浸在他们的世界斗得不亦乐乎的两个人，又同时转头看着彼此，相视一笑，拉着手一起悄悄跑出了包厢。

 


	19. 19

42.

他找回了曾被他丢弃的那只猫。  
或者说，是这只猫咪不计前嫌，带着满身被他鞭笞出来的伤痕，斩过他为自己设下的重重荆棘，回到了他的身边。

43.

“哥在想什么？”  
两个人跑出烤肉店之后，头脑发热地手拉着手在街上漫无目的地一通乱走，等其中一人回过神来的时候，他们已经走到离烤肉店几条街外的地方了。

男人的脑袋还是晕晕乎乎的，现在的这一切太美了，是他做梦都不敢想象的美好。  
他有些害怕，害怕当自己回过神来的时候，这一切就会像肥皂泡一样噗啪一声爆裂成碎片。

少年等了一会没有等到对方的回答，便停下脚步又叫了一声哥，拽着男人的手往自己的方向扯了扯。  
“嗯？嗯？什么？你说了什么吗？”男人终于回神，又自言自语一般地小声嘟囔，“啊，真好啊，不是梦。”  
少年被他的反应逗笑，踮起脚尖亲了亲他：“哥从刚才到现在一直在想的就是这个吗？觉得是在做梦？”

“是啊。”男人有些害羞，像一个情窦初开的毛头小子，不过他也确实已经很久没有谈过恋爱了。  
“真傻。”少年话虽这么说，嘴角却是翘着的，他拉着男人继续往前走。  
男人乖乖地跟着对方走了一会，然后有些疑惑地问道：“我们现在要去哪儿？”  
“不知道。”少年答道，“我就想拉着你到处走一圈，想告诉所有人你是我的。”  
少年的脸上是飞扬的笑容：“是只属于我的。”

“你的你的，都是你的。”男人抬手揉了一把少年的头发。  
过了一会他又开口道：“我准备关闭网站了。”  
“关闭做什么？”少年停下脚步问。  
“网站上都是我和其他人的……”男人欲言又止，“你不会介意吗？”

“不，我介意……”猫咪笑着摇了摇头，偏头看向男人，“我曾经非常介意……但是不需要为了我去关闭它，这个网站不仅仅是你的过去，也是我们的开始，还承载了我们的一段回忆。”  
“我们接受并且面对过去的自己，才能算是完完整整的重新开始。”  
“我记得你曾经说过，希望自己未来的伴侣能够理解你的工作。”  
“我知道你想通过视频传达给观众的东西是什么，我知道你希望自己的视频带给观众的不仅仅是性带来的快感，是‘爱’，而不是‘做’。”  
“而且我也……我也从你的视频里学到了不少正确的观念……之类的。”  
少年红着脸，手指头勾了勾男人的掌心：“你可以……不是，是我们……我们可以一起继续这份工作，让观众看到相爱的人做‘爱’做的事。”  
“但从今天起，我是你唯一的Partner。”  
“我可是‘头牌’呢！”少年说完，自己先忍不住笑了起来。

男人看着身边笑得眉眼弯弯的少年，不顾大街上行人异样的目光，一把将人抱进了怀里，紧紧的，像要将人揉进骨血里一般。  
“我上辈子一定是拯救了世界，才会在这辈子……即使这辈子的我糟糕成这样，你也再一次回到了我的身边。”

44.

失而复得，你我何其有幸。

 


	20. Chapter 20

45.

离Kitty入伍还有不到一个月的时间，但他已经提前办理好了休学手续。  
眯眯眼知道他俩过完这个月之后就要分离很长一段时间，虽然心中不忿自家猫咪就这么轻易地被这个大猪蹄子泡走了——甚至有他自己的助攻，但还是大手一挥让对方不用再继续网咖兼职了。

两个人因此刚好得到了一段短小的蜜月期。  
猫咪搬进了男人的短租房里。

恋爱第一天。  
男人献宝似的将自己在社交软件上给猫咪发的那些乱七八糟的东西翻了出来，从头开始讲述他当时的心情，顺便问了一下对方为什么一直没有回消息。  
得到的答案是：“这个社交软件本来就是为了哥而注册的，我平时不用这个。我们断了联系的那段时间，我就把它卸载了……”  
好吧，这就是命运对我的惩罚，男人想。

恋爱第二天。  
两人商量了一下这不到一个月的时间该做点什么事情。  
最后决定先去几个少年在男人发的那一堆照片中看到的，当地的那些他还没去过的景点看看，然后再结伴去其他城市走一圈。

恋爱第三天。  
“蜜月旅行”正式开始。

46.

一个月后。  
一直关注着男人的粉丝们发现，男人撤去了“暂停拍摄”的公告。  
有曾经的“工作伙伴”试探着向男人发出邀约，但通通得到了否定的答复。  
有难忍好奇的粉丝在社交网站上询问他是否要恢复更新，男人却给出了肯定的答案。  
这让那些被拒绝的少年们更加疑惑了。

当然，他们的疑惑很快就得到了嗑对了cp的显微镜观众们的解答。

47.

男人网站上的视频被分成了两个部分。  
一部分的标题就是简单的“old-video”，另一部分存放着大家都十分熟悉的49系列。  
标题从“Part-time worker at interenet cafe”变成了“My Kitten❤”。

48.

两年半的时间说短也挺短的，但对于心怀满满爱意却只能偶尔见面的人来说，实在是长得让人心生绝望。  
不过还好，倒计时终于还是走到了最后一天。

  
49.

他的猫回家了。

-END.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写完啦！  
> 他们的故事从49开始，那就让我心里的他们也在49结束吧。  
> 姐妹们有缘再见。  
> 比心。


End file.
